ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian alien from the planet Appoplexia. His is a pun on the word "wrath" which means "punishment" or "anger". Ben first transformed into Rath during the episode Con of Rath. edit Appearance http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Ben_10_Alien_Force_Rath_transformationRath TransformationRath is at least 9 feet tall, and resembles a bipedal tiger, with one claw coming out of each wrist, and with no tail. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin(though not at first). It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic or reference to that of a professional wrestler(namely Hulk Hogan), Marvel's Wolverine, and that of a stereotypical high school jock. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING __________!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry at or about to fight(which seems to be virtually everyone), which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogans signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother!" He also calls people by their full name(e.g'' "Let me tell you something, Kevin E. Levin!") or(''e.g. "Let me tell you something, Incursion Commander Sang Froid!). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, although, for some puzzling reason, he continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin, and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath(as seen in Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). edit Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, extendable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben`s aliens, he can perform alien fighting moves with expert succesion giving the example in Above and Beyond, were he used alien wrestling moves against Manny(Sirius Butt Kicking!(Sirius as in the star). edit Weaknesses Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Ben as Rath's only apparent weakness is his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperment. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. edit Home Planet See: Appoplexia. edit Ultimate Alien Rath appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, fighting the Forever Knights. He also appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Rojo and her gang. He recently appeared in the episode ''Hero Time ''when Ben was having a competition with Captain Nemesis when Ben tried to transfrom into in Jetray but ended up with him (Rath even commented on how the mistransformation wasn't funny anymore). Despite his athletic abilities, Rath lost a race to Nemesis when the captain activated his suit's jet boosters. Rath then angrily attacked Nemesis for his cheating before Ben managed to get ahold of himself and change back Write the text of your article here! notes *he is the second alien to answer a phone the other being echo echo. *﻿ Category:Aliens Category:Original Aliens Category:Strength aliens